Return
About Return is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) set 1,000 years in the future of a dystopian Equestria where magic has gone wrong. During this time, magic development expanding like crazy. However, one pony violates fundamental law of magic by creating new magic attempt to destroy magic. With this violation, magic went crazy and was no longer bound by conventional magical laws.If you were able to think of something, magic would make it happen. Within one day, the world descended into chaos. In order to save the populace of Equus, Princess Twilight designed spaceships with pure thought. Following that, the four princesses poured their concentration into the though of magic not working. With the spaceships compete, all but the princesses left. During the following 1,000 years, the populace of Equus remained in space. During this time, old generations made way for the new. The citizens began to support themselves by growing crops and finding ways to survive. Upon their return to the planet, they found that magic seems to have calmed down. Quickly the world was divided into two factions. Regression and Splinter Those following Regression wanted to find the princesses and put the world back to the way it was Those following Splinter wanted to find the princesses and stabilize the world (Button and Luna were in this faction) As the game progresses, and both factions hunted for the princesses, both factions realized that there were larger forces at play than just the princesses Game Design / Mechanics The game's creators shifted the game into a sandbox style after a few updates and introduced guilds. This was due to the high level characters would start to attack the others faction's capitol. The game quickly became heavily PvP. Now the guilds fight for control (4th expansion) of the numerous pieces of Equus. The world was mapped out using magic and assigned areas for factions (i.e. Red Legion had their capitol in Appleoosa which they lost claim to due to their power loss after the devastating multi-guild attack). Over time the developers have added more raids and quests. The current story arc has everyone trying to find the princesses. This will be achieved through a continual release of expansions to the game with the next expansion being Space, followed by and underwater expansion in the future. Expansions can be purchased separately from the game to play just those modules. Eventually there will be an expansion in which ponies can settle on a new planet. Currently the game is host to Player vs Player (PvP) and Player vs Environment (PvE) elements. PvP is guild based warfare. One thing to note is that the more land your guild has, the more control over random encounters and the environment your guild is able to exert (i.e. control over the entirety of the Everfree forest means you have a higher probability of farming what you need) Race / Class Note: Unique powers are assigned to classes and not necessarily races. Traditional: Mages use classical magic to power their spells. Warriors use natural strengths and physical weapons. Rogues use speed, stealth, and ranged attacks. Technological:'Architects create rules for magic and physics using “Code” Cybers use technological weapons to fight. Hackers manipulate code to their own advantage. '''Chaos:'Chaos Mages manipulate Chaos Energy to cast spells. Ragers empower their attacks with Chaos energy. Disciples follow the Way of Discord, and use chaos to disrupt their foes. '''Special: Alchemists brew potions and manipulate runes to create items and empower weapons and attacks. Spellswords tap into one form of magic and wield it physically to attack foes. Shadows use all types of magic to use shadows for stealth and attacks. Chosen Perks Behind the Scenes / Doccular's Notes Did not want to make it realistic or like anything currently out. Only one server to run the whole game Silver Feather contacted the game admins about Red Legion and was granted permission to use what ever means necessary to destroy the Red Legion. Luna was a part of the Splinter faction due to not wanting princesses to rule anymore. They are able to move on with their life (i.e. real life in the story)